Talk:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3/@comment-24713516-20140423220209
The storyline is loosely based on the Dark Reign comics in which it takes place after the Secret Invasion. When Mjolnir, the hammer of Thor, fell to Earth, it passed through time and space, momentarily breaching the gateway to Hell and providing Doom with an escape route. Upon his return to Earth, Doom regained control of Latveria. However, he was not worthy once he acquired Mjolnir. The Avengers arrive and stop Doom's army of Doombots, but then Doom himself retreated. Doctor Doom became a member of the Dark Cabal alongside Norman Osborn, Emma Frost, Namor, Loki, and The Hood. Dr. Doom soon was thrilled to see his former mentor, Clyde Wyncham. Sooner than later Wyncham transforms into his true form, the Marquis. The Avengers are sent into parallel dimensions as soon as they were on their way to find Doom. The Marquis was indeed to powerful for the Avengers, but the team managed to pull through and survive. Clyde was back into his human form and sent back to the asylum where he belongs. The Avengers arrive at Latveria and they find out the place is in ruins. Thor becomes devastated by what has come to his home. Hundreds of Doombots were around making the Asgardians as slave. The heroes free the gods by defeating the Doombots and destroying the cages. Doom arrives and sends a version of the Destroyer Armor himself to destroy the Avengers. The team defeat the machine and Thor chases after Doom for his crimes he has committed. The S.H.I.E.L.D. are introduced to a new ally known as the Sentry/Robert Reynolds. He warns the heroes of a new threat name the Void, a dark entity from the Negative Zone. Doom plans on using the creature to destroy the universe. Nick Fury sends his team to collaborate with Robert Reynolds to find Dr. Doom before he brings in the Void. The team meets up with Frank Castle a.k.a. the Punisher at Oscorp. The Punisher plans to assassinate Norman Osborn, but the Hood inteferes preventing Punisher from completing his mission. The Hood instead tells Punisher to follow Osborn at the lab. Frank joins with the Avengers to follow Osborn, but they have to do it discreetly. They soon get pass security and make it to Norman's office to find some info. They see Dr. Doom and Green Goblin having conversations on who's running the Cabal. Goblin shows Doom he has the powers of the Void. A camera takes pics of the Punisher and his companions and the guards soon raise the alarm. The Avengers and Frank Castle had no choice but to attack and escape the building, but the Green Goblin is hot on their trail. Goblin takes them outside and faces them. The Void is then released from his prison and unleashes destruction. The Hood joins in the fight as well. The Avengers and Frank Castle fought valiantly against the Void, but it was too powerful. Robert Reynolds the Sentry arrives and tells the team they may stop the Void, but he can. So Reynolds fuses with the Void and becomes Dark Sentry. The Avengers return to their headquarters knowing of what has happened. Thor plans on going to meet with Doctor Strange for his hammer was consumed by Loki on Asgard. They arrive at Doctor Strange's temple to ask for the Sorcerer Supreme to heal Mjolnir. But the Hood arrives once again this time with backup. Emma Frost comes into the fray and the team try to convince her to join the X-Men again. But the White Queen refused to cooperate, so the heroes had no choice. Elsewhere the Green Goblin breaks in Stark Industries and stills the Iron Patriot suit undetected. Meanwhile the Avengers beat Hood and Emma. Strange uses his magic to restore Thor's hammer and it is now once again at the hands of the God of Thunder. Black Panther was secretly approached by Namor in an attempt to recruit him into the Cabal, the secret council of super-villains masterminding the events of the Dark Reign. After refusing, Black Panther was attacked by Namor's fellow Cabal-member Doctor Doom and an army of his Doombots, who critically wounded him (though the Panther managed to make it back to Wakanda). The council of Wakanda were forced to find a temporary replacement. T'Challa was in critical condition and in a coma.[16] After fighting off Tiger Shark (who alongside Bob, Agent of HYDRA was hired by Norman Osborn to kill him and retrieve his head), Deadpool and Bob (after a little squabble and a bullet to Bob's hand) discussed the current events Deadpool missed while being hunted by Tiger Shark. When Deadpool heard that Norman was the one who killed the Skrull Queen, he put two and two together about who stole the data Deadpool got from the Skrulls during the Invasion. Knowing it was supposed to be Nick Fury who got the information to kill the Skrull Queen, Deadpool sent a letter to Norman asking for 100 million dollars in hush money to keep Deadpool from ruining Osborn's heroic outlook. Norman then sent the new Thunderbolts to attack Deadpool.[17] Quakewas leading the team in shutting down a covert base in Texas when HYDRAappeared and attacked the team. As the Secret Warriors attempted to evacuate, H.A.M.M.E.R. surrounded the area, but they were able to escape. Nick Furyconfronted the team on their failures, but specifically talked to Daisy about information he uncovered. A month before, Fury infiltrated a covert Chicago base and downloaded all information about the previous and current command structures of S.H.I.E.L.D. A few weeks later, he confronted the new U.S. President about the deactivation of S.H.I.E.L.D. and gave him the location of two of the organization's covert bases. He revealed to Daisy that HYDRA was on a recovery mission at the Texas base and that S.H.I.E.L.D. was a branch of HYDRA while various agencies of the United States Government (NSA, Department of Treasury, FBI Science and Technology Branch), as well as the Canadian Security Intelligence Service and the Russian Main Intelligence Directorate and Foreign Intelligence Service were all under HYDRA control.[18]http://marvel.wikia.com/Daisy_Johnson_(Earth-616) What had happened was now Norman Osborn is the new Iron Patriot and asks the citizens of New York to kneel before him and appoint him president. The soldiers of HYDRA were patrolling the city forcing the people to follow Norman's orders. Dark Sentry appears as well and he joins with the Cabal as well. Fortunately the New Avengers arrive and they put a stop to the party. Norman sends Emma Frost to fight the Avengers, but eventually the Avengers put an end to the charade. After realizing who the Dark Avengers really were, the New Avengers sent Spider-Woman to trick Osborn into leading his team into a trap, at the abandoned Hellfire Club Mansion, where they could de-power and fight them more fairly. However, Osborn realized their plot and sent the Hood and his criminals to eliminate them. They managed to barely escape by Spider-Woman focusing her power through Ms. Marvel. After this, Ronin went on live television, addressing the country that they seemed to have forgotten that Osborn was a murderer, and that he was in league with the Hood and he and his "New Avengers" couldn't be trusted.[23] Now at Asgard Dark Sentry plans on destroying the place within a whole radius. Thor comes in to release the demon from inside Robert. Eventually the Void escapes, but terrorizes Asgard. Thor eventually kills the Void saving his people and the universe from the deadly threat once and for all. Back on Earth Captain America and Norman Osborn come to an agreement that this war would be ended permanently.